


i love the whole world

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: The World Is Just Awesome (Boom De Yada) - Music Video
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Some original verses to the classic "Boom de Yada" for 2021.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	i love the whole world

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were talking about the classic Discovery Channel commercials (which they updated for 2020!) and I ended up throwing these off the cuff. Sending everyone love and well wishes for 2021.

I love my wi-fi, I love my comfy chair,

I love my sweatpants, and unbrushed messy hair,

I love the whole world, that's why I stay inside,

boom-de-yada, boom-de-yada  
boom-de-yada, boom-de-yada

I love my backyard, and sitting in the sun,

I love the squirrels making my small dog run,

I love the whole world, its many living things,

boom-de-yada, boom-de-yada  
boom-de-yada, boom-de-yada

I love my neighbors, I love my mailman,

I love the joggers, I love the garbageman,

I love the whole world, that's why I wear a mask,

boom-de-yada, boom-de-yada  
boom-de-yada, boom-de-yada

I love the oceans, I love the hills and plains,

I love the forests, I love the summer rains,

I love the whole world, and taking care of it,

boom-de-yada, boom-de-yada  
boom-de-yada, boom-de-yada

I love the future, I love the someday,

And I love knowing we're gonna be okay,

I love the whole world, and I love all you folks,

boom-de-yada, boom-de-yada,  
boom-de-yada, boom-de-yada.....


End file.
